The use of radio communication, e.g. in cellular communication networks, is continuously increasing. Furthermore, higher and higher bandwidths tend to be used. Increased bandwidth normally imposes harder requirements on components in radio transmitters and receivers. For example, relatively hard bandwidth requirements may be set on analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) used in radio receivers to convert received analog signals to the digital domain for further digital signal processing. A problem associated therewith is that the power consumption of such components (e.g. ADCs) to meet the increasing bandwidth requirements may be relatively high. Hence, there is a need to facilitate a reduction of power consumption in radio receiver circuits.